


The Story of The Raven Named Loki

by A_CuriousAnomaly



Series: modern avengers college au [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Heist, Hela is very evil, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Jane Foster/Thor, i think thats all the tags there is, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_CuriousAnomaly/pseuds/A_CuriousAnomaly
Summary: Everyone believed Loki had died until he walked back alive. And then they heard stories. Now Thor must recap exactly what happened in the past 3 months.OrHow Loki faked his death to evade taxes but that's a minor plot point.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: modern avengers college au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042389





	1. Chapter !

The finals were coming up. And people found their last solace in study groups during lunch break. But Tony Stark did not need study groups. People came to him for help. 

Study groups were for people who are struggling. And Tony knew he was the opposite of a struggling student. He never cared to be part of study groups, the only people he helped were his best friend, Rhodey, and Luis (who sucked up enough courage to ask about astronomy, which wasn't even his course and he took so long to finish asking that Tony gave up and explained all of first year astronomy). But today was a change from his usual routines.

Tony headed straight to a table in the corner of the mess hall. There was a small crowd. The Barnes kid, the blonde with a bruised face and a broken nose whose always with Natasha, some guy he didn't recognize, Hope VanDyne, daughter of renowned scientists Hank Pym and Janet VanDyne and Natalie Rushmore, the scary and sexy Natasha Romanoff who refused to let Tony know her actual name for two years because he flirted with her once (he had to hack into the college system to find out, sure there were easier ways but he's Tony Stark.)

He came to see Thor. That was the only purpose of the visit. Today was the day he'll finally get his hands on the infamous Laufeyson case. The gossips and truths that surrounded the good name of Odinson enterprises. Sure Tony knew the basic rundown. But from the wild accusations on the news and the retellings he heard from his own father, he knew the story was wild. And he wanted to get his news directly from the inside source.

"Hey, you could sit down. There's plenty of room," Hope spoke without looking up from her pile of papers. But she did run her eyes over him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I only came to hear about Thor's crazy brother." Tony walked towards the edge of a bench next to Natasha but stopped and flinched from her death stare.

"Listen. No one's sharing any gossip here. This is strictly a study only group and we'd like to learn in peace," Hope said sharply and stressing on the 'p'.

"Woah, no need for all the hate. I thought you liked me," Tony feigned hurt. "Besides I heard that Thor was going to spill so half of you probably came for the same reason as me. Being a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Tony moved towards where the two strangers are seated and for some reason they lost all the colour on their faces.

So Tony pulled up a chair and sat next to Barnes. He was letting his hair grow. It was as long as his chin and along with that stubble, Tony had to say he did look pretty.

"Thor isn't _spilling_ anything, Stark. This is a study session same as always." It was Natasha who spoke, while helping the blonde clean a mess of papers and sandwich contents.

"well, I'll be disappointed. I got word from Sam, that Thor agreed for a reader's digest version of _the great Odinson scandal_ "

"The _Laufeyson Case_. He's adopted," spoken by the man himself. Thor was six foot of rippling muscle that fantasies were made of. Kind of looked like he got in only because of his sports quota but Tony knew he was much smarter than looks perceived.

"One criminal offense and you already disown him. Hey Steve, Sam"

"Tony." Steve greeted pleasantly and turned towards Barnes. They walk over and chat, not noticing anyone else and walks away. They come back with chairs for all three of them. Looks like Barnes is off the table.

"Tony, I told you to ask Thor if you're that curious," Sam spoke.

"I'd be happy to share the details. I've been meaning to let off some steam and you'll need to be well accustomed to Loki now that he'll be finishing his degree," there was an audible gasp, "we'll skip the evening class and it seems none of you have eaten anything"

"Sounds good to me" But Tony did not like the idea of Loki coming back. Tony had offered a drink and after he left to get the bottle of vodka, Loki had set half of the lab on fire. No one knows how he sneaked in that many fireworks.

  


Clint was in geography and Scott was in electrical engineering. Steve was first year art student dating third year mechanical engineer Bucky Barnes. Tony was impressed because he did not give Barnes as much credit. Thor was majoring in history along with Sam. Natasha was drama final year. Hope was final year into physics, already writing a paper on quantum mechanics.

And Tony should be in his final years now, only he already got his degree on robotics and is only staying because he's working on robotics masters degree and thermodynamics at the same time. He would easily be the smartest kid if it wasn't for Shuri, the 15 year old Wakandan prodigy.

People who didn't know Tony thought the introduction of Shuri had been a huge stab to Tony's ego. But Tony admired the kid and looked up to her. He was always ecstatic working with her in the labs.

Well the study group didn't entirely prove to be a waste of time. He liked the passing snickering as everyone silently finished their duties. And someone would occasionally come up with a decent doubt and Tony and Hope would scramble to answer it first. There was a different appeal to studying in groups, even if no one else shared you're subjects or anything close to it.

  


When they were done, everyone met up in the nearby café, a dingy place that's barely scrubbed according to Tony's standards. They ordered their coffee and waited. Looks like Tony really wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

There was Peter Quill (after 5 minutes of knowing him, Tony felt a compelling urge to either fight him to the death or shoot himself) and Steven Strange(getting both his PhD and md at the same time and he's snarky enough for Tony to be slightly turned on) .

"Well lets begin. When my brother passed away, you've all grieved with me even though he'd been much rude to all of you. You've helped me through my loss and I am thoroughly grateful for all of you. So you'll all want to know how my supposed dead brother came back and what he's been up to. But I'd like to make an announcement first. This may come as a surprise to most of you, and it was, even to me too," and Thor held out his left hand to show a ring in a very important finger.

"Hey guys,"

All their heads turned and eyes widened with shock. Bruce Banner. Final year senior who famously vanished without a trace. No one got any news about him but everyone had stories on why he dropped out of the grid. Mafia relations gone sour. Ran away after murder. Went crazy after smocking too much weed.(Bruce burnt herbs and some flowers to help his anger issues, people always assumed it was weed.)

Bruce Banner was back! And sporting a green tattoo on his face, which was just a few lines and some intricate designs. He still had his old shy demeanor.

Thor continued, "You see one of the incidents that happened this past 3 month was that I found Bruce and its been almost 2 weeks since we drunk married each other. We're seeing where it goes." Thor was beaming and Bruce sauntered shyly to his side.

"We have so many questions"

"All answered in due time"


	2. Chapter @

"You've all must have heard from the news about 3 months ago that father was passing the company down to me. The news was quiet shocking to me. He'd never mentioned retiring. I was anxious but this isn't something I've planned on. Ever. Father invited us home, and we wanted to know what was really happening. He suddenly seemed to want to leave the company and hand everything over.

Its been run by my family for ages but what I wanted was different. I believed father would understand but he seemed to be persistent that the heir should be me. He decided to pass on the company before I could graduate because he knew I couldn't be convinced after. Of course, I am very grateful but you see I had Jane back then and I've always entertained the idea of just us. I was content.

Loki was rummaging through father's old papers because I asked him to. There must be a reason my father made such a quick decision so there might be some clue about it in his office. Loki didn't find anything but he did find his old adoption papers. Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are. "

_"Your parents are both blonde"_

"I wish not to dwell on it. You see all my siblings have black hair."

_"All your siblings?"_

" _Anyway_ Loki, wasn't very interested in taking over. But after he confronted father about the adoption, he said he was ready to take over the company during dinner. Father absolutely refused and walked away without touching his food. Much to my brother's hurt.

This happened the day before the incident, and Tony was kind enough to offer a drink. He was suspended, obviously like you've heard. He did not come to classes the next day but he did not come back to his room that day either.

Two weeks passed. And I was so worried. And I left the dorm to stay at home. They were all heartbroken and concerned, they needed me with them. And then Loki showed up with more money than he could have. He had enough for a tender offer. He'll get the majority of shares and takeover the company. Loki seemed hell-bent on taking over.

Pretty soon, The IRS caught up on news. My brother dear had huge amounts deposited on his account but it did not match with his annual report."

"how does taxes even work"

__

"Shhh.."

"It was a really stressful week. Loki kept walking on the fence about taking over. He was insufferable as usual. They argued all the time and father really wanted me to drop the course but I was too mad at him that I walked away. Father wanted me to take business studies.

Before I could leave, Loki and mother came rushing back. Father had fainted and he wasn't getting back up. We called an ambulance and took him to the nearest hospital. The doctors said it was a stroke. He was in a coma for a week.

I drove my brother home. We heard sirens coming near and I went to the front door to investigate. Meanwhile, My brother used the backdoor to get to his car. An officer came out to talk to me. He wanted Loki arrested for tax evasion. Of course! all those money cannot possibly have been legal. I was surprised but not too much. The way Loki's been acting, he probably got in some a really bad circle of friends. And now he's found trouble.

Then I heard the sound of car wheels skidding on asphalt. It was Loki's car and he was clearly making the run for it. There were two police cars and they took chase right behind him. I got on my car and tried to keep up.

There is a certain privilege of a car chase that only cops will get. That is, everyone will give way. I was, on the other hand, burdened with traffic. And by the time I reached, I saw Loki's car on its side. We were on a bridge. And I could make out Loki's figure on the edge.

He was surrounded. The sound of sirens filled the air. Loki had his hands on the air. Mother would be very disappointed with him. There's nothing he could do. He isn't stupid enough to jump.

That was what I thought.

When I reached, it was too late. Loki had already jumped of the bridge. And I saw his body hit the water. Like being eaten by the dark void between the stars. There was silence and then everything was too loud. The sirens hurt. Someone was talking to me. I couldn't hear. Or breathe. We searched the lake but his body was never found.

Which made sense because he never died.

I was heartbroken and grieving. I believed it was all my fault, if only I was a bit faster. Maybe I was too harsh to my brother. Everywhere I turned I saw something to remind me of him. I couldn't stay at home without breaking down. So I left. 

I wish I had stayed with mother but back then I was too focused in my own heartbreak. And mother was always too good at hiding her pain. And so she stayed with father.

And I'll forever be grateful for all of you who helped me through the week. And everything seemed to get worse by the day. Darcy even bought a pet raven to cheer me up. It had a penchant for causing trouble just like Loki, who we decided to name after.

There seemed to be nothing on the internet that some guy in a mysterious van won't sell. I do not consider ravens tame enough creatures to be a pet and I am fairly certain they aren't. The only people the bird decided to like is my brother and Sam.

4 days later, my eldest sister Hela came back from jail.

None of you have met Hela. If you did, you'll know she was much worse than Loki. When we were younger, I walked into her room and took her stuff. She wanted to teach me about boundaries, so she punched me in the eye. I lost my vision in my left eye. I was six then. She was sixteen.

She said she's allowed to do that because older siblings have more power. That she would throw me into Fenrir's cage if I told anyone. Fenrir was a wolf-dog breed, and he bites! And she would throw around Loki like a ragdoll saying he didn't have any place here. We never told anyone else because we were scared.

When she was old enough, she had a sort of partnership with father. But that ended after she murdered one of our employees. She had lowered their salary third time in 2 weeks. When they went on strike, she wanted to show who's running the company. But they didn't back down. So she took her anger out on that poor girl. 

She came back. And was very angry, father didn't support her in any way during the trial. She felt that the reason we were where we are now is because of her work on the company. That we weren't grateful for her. And after she takes over the company, using whatever power of attorneys she's got left and some of her own money she hid before going to jail, she's going to get her sentence shorted and make us suffer.

After a week, we planned a funeral, the least we could do for him. It was a quiet gathering. And as I got up to give a speech, the door swung open. And in the fog that surrounded, I saw two silhouettes. And I recognized one of them. But it really could not be.

It seems my brother was really alive this whole time. And he took the time to bring a smoke machine. How he survived the fall, I do not know. I watched him fall into the river. I watched the currents swallow him. But here he was, my brother, still alive."

The café door opened

Loki walked in wearing a buttoned down dark leather jacket with brown fur and a green skirt with with brown snakes printed all over them. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. His hair was longer and much more unkempt. "Lovely to see you all again," Loki said with no real emotion. "I'll take it from here." 


End file.
